


A day well spend

by H3xyl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crying, Death Wish, Deception, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3xyl/pseuds/H3xyl
Summary: When Katarina decides to go for a hike in the woods she finds more then just tree's.
Relationships: Ahri/Katarina Du Couteau
Kudos: 9





	1. Trick or treat

Katarina woke up great today. She had just come off a hot winstreak and won the tournament for her team yesterday. Since Katarina was not a person that needed her sleep she got out of bed to eat something and think of something to do on this free day. In her bed Katarina thought it would be nice to make a tosti for breakfest but now that she was actualy standing in her kitchen she was too lazy to make them, so she just made some toast and eggs. Looking back at it this had probably taken more time then when she had just made her tosti's. When she was finishing her breakfest, Katarina noticed the sun was shining, so she decided it would be a nice day for a hike. There was a nearby forrest, it was huge and nobody was ever going there. Katarina liked her privacy a lot so this was the perfect forrest for her to take a hike. So she finished eating and prepared for the walk. She packed water and lunch for on the way as well as a compass that she'd use to find the way. She felt the urge to take a few knive's with her but she only took one that she strapped on her upper leg. She was ready now, so she kissed her cat goodbye and left to the woods. There where rumors of these woods being cursed but Katarina didnt believe any of it. She had been here so many times that she knew it was not true. Katarina walked for a while when she decided it was time for a waterbreak. She found a fallen tree to sit on and enjoyed the vieuw as she refuelled on the water she'd brought. She was just thinking about moving on when she tought she heard someone walking behind her, but when Katarina turned around she didnt see anyone. She decided to just move on, im not believing in ghosts, Katarina thought determined. Katarina had been walking for a moment now when she thought someone was behind her again. Katarina quickly turned around but again, she didnt see anyone. Katarina started to get a bit wary now. Fuck, should've brought knive's, Katarina thought. But she still didnt believe in ghosts so she moved on. When she wanted to check her direction on her compass, she couldnt find it.

"Shit", she said out loud.

she must've forgotten in at the fallen tree when she thought someone was behind her for the first time. Katarina stopped to search her backpack, maybe she'd put it in there. When she closed her backpack and looked up again something scared Katarina.

"No, this is not possible", she said when she saw her compass laying in front of her with a note attached to it.

She slowly aproached the compass and read the note. The note said, 'Looking for this?'. Katarina looked around her in confusion looking for anyone that might've played this trick on her. With her compass back and now properly scared Katarina wanted to leave the forrest as soon as possible, but looking at her compass it didnt point in a steady direction. As if someone rigged it, it just wobbled all over the place.

"Fuck fuck fuck", Katarina said as she now started to believe.

It was getting dark soon and it was one thing to be in a haunted forrest, it was another one to be in a dark and haunted forrest. Katarina started running back to where she came from hoping she'd remember but she didnt recognize anything. Then she heard it again, someone was following her. Keeping her pace, Katarina looked behind her, but what did she expect to see. When she looked forward again she was running directly at a tree. Katarina hit the tree and fell to the ground. Everything was spinning but she saw something. A few tree's further, she saw a white fox, just looking at her. When she closed her eyes to see sharp again it was gone again. Katarina decided to just lay here for a while. She had no idea where she was, She had no compass, She was borderline losing her mind. What else could've gone wrong. Katarina suddenly had the urge to cry really loud, and since there was not really anyone around Katarina balled up and started screaming. then she just cryed for a while. Katarina didnt know what she was gonna do. if she slept here she would freeze to death but she had no way of getting out of the forrest before dark and she might be killed by animals if she stayed up wondering through the woods. then Katarina's hearth dropped, someone touched her leg. She felt a cold hand on her tigh, out of reflex she grabbed the hand and pulled the owner out of ballance. She reached for her knife but couldnt find it, so she just worked her attacker to the ground and grabbed her attacked by the throat. When Katarina had time again to look who it was she saw a woman, about her age in a blue robe. There was something off about this woman, She had fox-like ears on the top of her head and she had a lot of tails. Katarina let the woman go and got on her knees.

"Sorry", Katarina said, "You scared me. Who are you?"

Clearly in shock from Katarina's reflexes the woman sat up and said, "Im Ahri"

"What are you doing here, its not safe", Katarina said.

Ahri just laughed at this and asked, "Oh, how so?"

Katarina didnt understand the reaction but she didnt just give up on Ahri and walk away like she would've done with anyone in this situation but there was something about Ahri that made her stay.

"I've seen things in this forrest, please just trust me, we need to get out", Katarina said concerned.

But Ahri was not concerned at al. It was like she was enjoying the moment.

"Sure, i'll follow you, get us out of here", Ahri said with a smile.

Katarina didnt think this through, she had no idea where to go.

"My compass broke on the way, do you have an idea where we are?", She asked Ahri.

"Maybe i do", was her answer.

Katarina's patience even towards Ahri began to run out now.

"God fucking damnit, you know what, i'll find my way out of here alone", Katarina said.

Ahri was lucky Katarina lost her knife because she really felt like stabbing her with it.

"Wait", Ahri called after Katarina.

Katarina turned around using her last bit of patience with Ahri and just looked at the smiling girl by the tree.

"You might need this", Ahri said as the threw something at Katarina's feet.

It was her knife. It all became clear to Katarina now, she picked up her knife and walked straight at Ahri who was still sitting against the tree. She put the knife to Ahri's throat, scratching it and said,

"Im asking you once so you better think about your answers this time, Did you mess with my compass and stalk me around the forrest?"

Ahri didnt see this response comming and said, "I was just playing some jokes on you. I didnt know you would take it so personal. But i invite you to kill me if it makes you feel better"

Katarina was shocked by Ahri's smile and caught herself doing stupid impulsive things again.

"You have a deathwish or something doing that in woods like this?", Katarina asked her lowering her knife and sitting down next to Ahri.

"You really want to ask a random person in a forrest this?", Ahri asked Katarina.

"Test me again, see what happens", katarina replyed swearing to herself she would not actualy hurt Ahri.

"You asked for it", Ahri said so she started telling.

"Once, there used to be a lot more like me. We would allways go and play jokes on people that got here. But over time these woods became empty and nobody ever came here anymore, so my people moved, now im just a lonely fox looking for some attention."

"Then why are you still here", Katarina asked Ahri.

"They left me behind. They didnt want me. Nobody wants me", Ahri said as she started to cry.

"Im just a stupid fox that gets pleasure out of making other people feel misserable", Ahri added.

Katarina suddenly felt a lot worse about threatning Ahri with her knife.

"Hey, no need to cry", She told Ahri, looking her in her pretty eyes. Katarina now saw the reason she didnt just abandon Ahri in the first place, she was in love with her. Katarina made Ahri cry and now she felt it as her responsebility to make her happy again, so she said,

"We all want to die somewhere in life, but stay for the good things that might happen"

"Why are you still here?" Ahri asked.

Ahri's sudden attitude made Katarina feel uncomfortable but she was not leaving untill Ahri was happy, so she said,

"Im not just leaving you here to kill yourself when nobody is looking, besides, i have no idea where i am, so where am i gonna go?"

"I'll make you a deal", Ahri said, "i'll fix you're compass so you can go home and you kill me so i dont have to suicide"

Katarina was falling in love more and more with Ahri's fearless attitude, so she was not dying here.

"you want me to go home?", Katarina asked.

"I wouldnt want anyone to get hurt here", Ahri said.

Katarina got up and threw her compass next to Ahri on the ground. Ahri wanted to pick it up to fix it but Katarina placed her boot on the compass, crushing it and said,

"You're going with me".


	2. The walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri and Katarina make their way out of the forrest.

After shattering her own compass and getting Ahri to guide her home, Katarina and Ahri where on their way back to the normal world.

"Who are you?" Ahri asked Katarina.

Katarina was a bit ashamed she didnt tell Ahri her name yet.

"Im Katarina, but please just call me Kat." she said.

"You dont look like a Katarina." Ahri giggled.

"It would'nt have been my first choice either." Katarina said with a smile.

Katarina still had some questions for Ahri, and since it would be quite a long walk, she decided to just ask them.

"So if you really do have a deathwish, why didnt you just kill yourself a long time ago?", Katarina asked.

"Its against our relligion." Ahri said, looking at her feet.

"And you believe in that relligion?"

"Not really. Its just what i grew up with, i cant help thinking about it." Ahri said, now looking up.

"So you where looking for someone to kill you the entire time?" Katarina continued.

"I was kinda hoping i could get you to do it" Ahri said as she looked Katarina in her eyes.

Katarina stopped walking and grabbed Ahri by her shoulders, looking her straight into her eyes.

"You are not dying here Ahri, not on my watch." Katarina said trying to sound reassuring.

"You are the first person in a really long time that cares for me. Why?" Ahri asked.

"You want the short answer or the long one?" Katarina asked hoping Ahri would choose the short one, so she wouldnt have to expose herself all the way.

"Well its still a long walk ahead of us in your pace so you we have time" Ahri said as she smiled to Katarina. 

Ahri looked so much cuter when she smiled that Katarina had to stop herself from holding Ahri and not letting go, but she had something to explain first.

"You really pissed me off at first so yea, i did feel like killing you when you gave me back my knife but you didnt mean any harm. How can i kill someone abandoned by her entire race, and just trying to have some fun in an empty forrest? You did nothing wrong and therefor you dont get to die on my watch. Then one more thing, you are more beautiful then any other creature i've ever seen. Would be a shame to waste your looks like that dont you think?"

Katarina thought she might have said a little to much but she didnt care. she was glad to have that off her chest.

"You only kill people that you think deserve death?" Ahri asked looking up to Katarina.

"You dont?" Katarina said, hoping the answer would be no.

"I dont kill people." Ahri said, making Katarina feel a bit guilty.

This stopped their conversation so Katarina decided to ask Ahri something else. 

"So what do you do all day here?" She asked.

"Usualy just wandering through the woods. trying to find someone else, sometimes telling myself one day the perfect one will come and safe me from this forrest."

"Describe your perfect savior to me." Katarina said trying to get Ahri out of her shell.

"Hmmmm, thats a tough one." Ahri started.

"I think she would have leather boots with tight black pants. She has to be able to look out for me so she has to be caring, but not enough to not be badass. as for her looks, she'd have red hair and a scar through her right eye." Ahri said looking at the tree's

in front of them.

"You think, im perfect for you?" Katarina asked in disbelieve.

Ahri didnt say anything. She just looked back at Katarina and winked at her, making Katarina fight the urge to kiss the fox right then and there.

"You want to come with me away from this forrest?" Katarina asked still not knowing what she did to deserve Ahri's loyalty.

"I will follow you anywhere." 

"I thought i'd have to force you to come with me, so i could keep an eye out for you."

This made Ahri laugh.

"Just to keep an eye on me?" Ahri asked.

"Maybe a little more. One problem at the time" Katarina said knowing Ahri probably allready noticed Katarina loved her. 

In some sense Ahri was like a child starved for attention who needed a mother, and Katarina was ready to take care and love Ahri untill she died. But there was still one thing bothering Katarina that she had to know. 

"Can i ask you something weird?" Katarina asked deciding she'd just shoot her shot.

"Anything" Ahri said, wondering what Katarina wanted to know.

"How many tails do you have?" Katarina asked a bit ashamed for trying to count them earlier without succes.

"They call me the nine-tailed fox" Ahri laughed.

"Can i touch them?" Katarina asked, looking at the soft tailes that whirled behind Ahri.

Ahri stopped walking and stood really close to Katarina as if she wanted to kiss her. She spread her tails like a peacock and whispered in Katarina's ear.

"Go ahead love."

Katarina mover her hands behind Ahri's back, carefull not to touch her ass as she thought that would be a bit inapropriate. She felt Ahri's tails one by one, each one just as soft and fluffy. She felt Ahri holding her by her lowerback and their noses allmost touched so Katarina moved one hand to the back of Ahri's head and kissed her. Ahri didnt seem suprised and went along in the moment. Ahri's lips where almost softer then her tails and her taste aced every one of the few girls Katarina kissed before. With her free hand Katarina guided Ahri's hand to her rear, and as Ahri started to play with it a bit Katarina felt herself getting a bit wet. Katarina didnt care tho, as she was alone with Ahri in the forrest where noone ever came because a lonely fox scared them away. When Katarina finaly broke the kiss, she saw Ahri was happier then Katarina had ever seen Ahri be. Her ears stood back from pleasure and her tails where waving with her heartbeat. 

"Thank you Kat, i needed that." Ahri said with her face still filled with love and passion.

"I think we both did" Katarina replyed.   
She still couldnt believe she found her soulmate in the middle of a haunted forrest. Or the fact that her soulmate would be a nine-tailed fox. 

"Lets continue for now, its getting dark" Katarina said.   
Ahri agreed so they continued. It was not far to the house from where they where so they just held hands and enjoyed their walk. 


End file.
